Izumi Minami
Izumi Minami (南泉, Minami Izumi) is the replacement of Sakura Haruno. She's a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and she's the best friend of Naruto Uzumaki. She also has this weird affinity with the Bijū. Her story on FanFiction is A Genuine Heroine Background Izumi was born in the Land of Waves to Asuma Sarutobi and Azumi Minami when Asuma was fifteen and Azumi was twelve. Izumi was an unplanned child and her Mother's body wasn't ready for birth and died during the process. Her father didn't have any knowledge of Azumi being pregnant and since he was on a mission during their brief relationship he was gone before discovering that had a daughter. Since Izumi's mother was dead, her father was off in Konohagakure, and the Land of Waves was so poor under Gato's control, Izumi's grandparents had no choice but to leave her under the care of Konohagakure where they believed Asuma would claim her and provide a better quality life for her. Unfortunately, during the time Izumi was brought over to Konohagakure the Kyūbi's Attack on the village had happened about a month ago, so the village was in shambles. With that said, the orphanages were filled to the brim with dead shinobi/civilian parents' children and with her being a foreigner the village decided to have her live in the second cheapest apartment in Konohagakure. Her father, Asuma Sarutobi, still didn't know of his baby girl's existence with all of the post mayhem and no one caring who she is. Izumi was extremely lonely and friendless up until the age of eight years old when things changed. She didn't fit in well since she wasn't under the surname of a clan or a Konohagakure resident like her classmates were. One day, however, when Izumi was eight years old she befriended Ino Yamanaka when she sprained her ankle. They were off to a great start for their friendship, but one night alone in the park Izumi got beaten up protecting her fellow classmate Naruto Uzumaki from a group of bullies and Ino didn't take a liking to the bonds of friendship between Izumi and Naruto, since Naruto was hated by everyone in the village, so Ino broke off their friendship. That was the root of Izumi and Naruto's long standing friendship. Personality Izumi is very maternal since she's taken care of Naruto since they were both eight years old. With that said, she's quite mature for a twelve year old girl because of taking care of adult situations. She's been shown to be generally laid-back much like her father and there are times where's a bit of a control freak (that being one of her insecurities). She's quite protective of her friends, generally Naruto, and rather naïve about physical intimacy, such as hugging people who are practically strangers and readily clinging to friends. She's also a bit selfish (another one of her insecurities) when it comes to her best friend Naruto, this shows when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto's friendship— which she's a little jealous of their bond. During Part II of the series she's grown into a woman. She still has all of her basic personality traits, but she's lost her naïvety with intimacy toward strangers and less clingy to friends. She's now, after being under Tsunade's tutelage for half of the time skip, is quicker to speak her mind like her master. She's also a bit of a playful flirt at times, never genuine with her flirting since she has a boyfriend; she does it to either embarrass them just a little bit when their being rude or simply to get something important from somebody who will go along with her charms. Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Naruto and Izumi officially met when they were eight years when Naruto was getting severely beaten up by some bullies. Izumi stepped in and took the beating to the point of almost unconsciousness. She did it all for the namesake of potentially having a friend and indeed she gained a best friend. Over the years before the start of the series Izumi and Naruto developed a strong bond to the point that she would give up her life for him or die protecting him and the latter would do the same for her. Thus, a strong romantic love grew over time on Izumi's side. When the series starts it's shown that Izumi has this overwhelming need to coddle him, fueled by her crush on him and they often spend quite a lot of time together. After the Land of Waves Arc Naruto had to decline her romantic love for him, she took it hard, but accepted that that is the way it's going to be. Unfortunately, as time passed on they began to grow apart both of them unaware until a confrontation on top of a roof. During that confrontation it left their relationship in a bit of a mess until they talked it out in a dome. There friendship afterwards seemed to get even stronger. When Part II comes around it seems the roles are reversed: Izumi is over him and sees Naruto as a friend and Naruto is in love with her. Currently she views him as a friend and nothing more, unlike Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke This relationship is the definition of the phrase friend zone. Unlike most girls around her age Izumi wasn't infatuated or remotely attracted to Sasuke and didn't pay much attention to him before Team 7 was formed. Why the relationship is considered friend zoned is because Sasuke has been crushing on her before his clan's massacre and continues to silently like her, despite not wanting to. As time progressed, spending more time with her as a team caused his feelings to grow to the point of deep unrequited love. He attempted to break that bond at the Valley of the End, but he couldn't. However, during the long two and a half years he shows great apathy and has gotten over Izumi, so far. Hatake Kakashi Izumi respects Kakashi as her Sensei to a degree, but she noticed and infers that Kaakshi has favored Sasuke as a student seeing as he's the only one he taught the Chidori to and finds that unethical and unfair. However, they get along and work together as teammates. Appearance During Part 1 of the series Izumi was lanky, tall, long-limbed especially when it came to her legs and quite scrawny. The back of her hair had short spiky layers, bangs, and longer strands framing her face. Her hair is also bright blue. The most she considers herself to be is cute. Before the Chūnin Exams she wore baggy clothing along with the standard items given after the Academy Graduation and she had her forehead protector tied around her forearm. After the Chūnin Exams she went for a more complimenting clothing selection that also appealed to her fighting style. It consisted of a dark green tube top, skin tight black pants, and wrappings around her forearms and forelegs. She keeps this outfit for the rest of Part 1. During Part II her body type drastically changes, shocking many. She's grown-up and develops into a lovely adult. She's gained large breasts— much like her master— shapely long legs, nice hips, and a decent backside. Her hair has grown too, her short layered hair has grown down to her waist, the hair framing her face hasn't grown at all, and her bangs are long enough to sweep behind her ears. She wears a backless purple halter top, black wedged sandles just below the ankles, grey gloves that are fingerless that goes up to her triceps, a short green skirt with one of the fishnets one her leg is half way down her thigh and the other one on her leg is hidden underneath her skirt and fishnets on one of her knees and the other on her shin. Abilities At the beginning of the series Izumi's skills revolved around her chakra control and speed. She didn't know how to put these skills to use until after the Land of Waves Arc. After that arc Kakashi gave her advice to become a Medic-nin when she asked him. Her skills simply grew as time went on trying to be the best as she possibly can be. Chakra Control Soon after the start of their first mission, Izumi discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. Her control has been noted multiple times as very similar to the prowess of Tsunade. Medical Ninjutsu With her natural chakra control and intelligence, Medical Ninjutsu comes easy to Izumi. During Part 1 her skills were on par with a regular medical-nin, capable of first aid, a very basic knowledge of poison, Chakra Scalpels, and the Healing Technique. When Part II rolls around she spent a year and three months under Tsunade's tutelage acquiring superb medical skills. She can heal fatal injuries with relative ease that most skilled medics would consider a lost cause. She's gained superior knowledge of poisons, such as when she made several antidotes to Sasori's highly difficult to counter poison and curing Kankuro from said poison. She can perform autopsies, surgeries, transplants, and create a drug that can't be detected by sight, smell, or taste, which she's learned from Tsunade. It's been considered that given some time that she will eventually surpass Tsunade in her medical prowess, even though she strongly doubts it. Summoning Technique After the Chūnin Exams during Part 1 she's learned to summon monkeys from her grandfather, Hirozen Sarutobi. She and her personal summon, Bubbles, picked each other out in the place he resides. Bubbles and her have worked well together since they trained together. Nature Transformation During the month of training after the Preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams Izumi discovered she has an affinity for wind release and learned how to use it. She quickly became proficient in it with her natural chakra control. Her wind release during Part II ranges from simple techniques to a technique where she stores wind chakra onto her back and can drive it into either her legs or arms to enhance her close-range fighting and it can be taken to mid-range by shooting out wind at the enemies. She can also absorb the wind via mouth coming after her and shoot it back layering it with her own technique. During the time skip she's learned another nature release and has become moderate in water release. She can do simple techniques along with absorbing the a water technique and layer it with her own and shoot it back. Taijutsu Although not known for her strength in Part I, Izumi was still strong enough to knock Ino several meters backwards with only a single strike during their match in the Chūnin Exams. She was also able to form a bruise on Sasuke's cheek when she punched him across the jaw. In Part II, Izumi's taijutsu skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Tsunade's training. By using Chakra Enhanced Strength, building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Izumi can easily demolish or destroy obstacles with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer blunt force trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Through repeated use, Izumi no longer needs to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and so can use it instantly. Her strength, coupled with her medical expertise and the beauty she gained over the time skip, had caused many to see Izumi as a younger version of Tsunade, or even someone who could surpass Tsunade. She was also able to use this new-found strength to lift a boulder nearly twice her size, throw the Lion-Headed Kannon with enough force and speed, she was also using her Flash Impact Technique as well, that it caught Sasori by surprise, and was also able to stop an airborne Sasori from reaching his target, later smashing his body to pieces. During her battle with Sasori, Izumi's strength was enough to knock away the giant constructs created by the Iron Sand Gathering Assault technique as well. Intelligence Izumi has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Izumi was able to answer most questions on the paper test, even though the examiner Ibiki Morino later commented that they were designed to be too difficult for a Genin to answer any of them, displaying her exceptional scholastic aptitude. Izumi could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the opponent, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps. Speed Izumi, from the beginning, has been quite fast. Her speed continues to increase as the series progresses. She's able to move in a series of flashes. Her speed increases when she uses her wind release technique that is stored on her back. She's so fast she adorns the title Shunshin Izumi. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Izumi's favorite foods are anything that's seriously spicy. * Minami Izumi litterally means South Fountain, with her hair color and eye color it seems quite fitting. * Izumi wishes to fight Hidan. * Her favorite hobbies include singing, writing, training, and playing harmless tricks. Reference yaoidarkness15 on Fanfiction.net and yaoidarkness on deviantart. Yumino.jpg Izumi and Naruto.jpg Izumi's appearance during Shippūden.jpg Izumi .jpg Chibi Izumi.png|Chibi Izumi Izumi (different style).jpg|A different style of Izumi Izumi and Naruto (part 2).png|Izumi and Naruto (Part 2) Izumi (war arc).jpg|Fourth Shinobi World War Minami Izumi.jpg Team 7.jpg|Team 7 Izumi confession.jpg Category:DRAFT